Gajevy au dump
by BlueIronLily
Summary: title says it all. (rating may change)
1. Admiring from Afar

Gajeel used to hate mornings. _Loathe_ them, even.

He just wasn't a morning person, he wished he could sleep until two o' clock everyday, without a thought in his head. But his work was just enough to get him to throw his covers off of himself in annoyance and get dressed. He was a metal sculptor, he's a freelancer but he's popular enough to receive a steady income of requests. He would sit in his workshop, a small room in his apartment that was overflowing with tools and scrap metal, and simply build the sculptures, structures, and sometimes devices that his clients requested of him. But before noon, he was always at his worst. He was slow, sloppy, and impatient, even after three cups of coffee. Nothing could motivate him in the early hours.

that is, until _she _came along.

The first time he saw her was completely by chance, and he wasn't even near her. He had only started working fifteen minutes ago, and he, of course, can't stay focused. He looks out his window for only a second, but in that one second he saw her, and couldn't look away.

She was a very short, very cheery, _very _cute young woman, who was at the book store across the street. She had this short, choppy blue hair, tucked under a headband, which made him wonder what it would feel like in between his fingers. She wasn't very _developed _at the chest, but he didn't mind that at all, he actually liked smaller breasts. But her backside was _certainly _something else. He licked his lips at her gorgeous ass and thighs, and the short, orange dress she wore only made them look even more enticing. He had never felt so attracted to someone so quickly, he didn't even know this girl's name, but he already wanted to hold her small form in his arms.

After she left the store, and out of his sight, he expected to feel disappointed. When instead, he felt _inspired. _That morning, Gajeel worked harder than he ever had, and actually finished three requests within only five hours, which was a huge improvement.

And soon, seeing her was the thing that got him up everyday.

Every single day, he would get up and get ready without haste, and sit at his window, waiting for her to come by. And every single day, she would visit the book store, while he watched her from afar. And after she left, he would work, work, _work. _However, sometimes she would distract him a bit _too _much. For example, one day she wore a dress he had never seen before, he assumed she had just bought it recently, and she kept twirling and spinning around, admiring the way it moved when she did so. And she looked so incredibly adorable. He spent the next three hours in a daze, just thinking about her twirling. And another time, she wore _very _short shorts and heels that made her ass look _absolutely delectable. _He was able to keep his cool, however. At least until she had to bend over to pick up a book, giving him a perfect view of her behind.

He had to take a very long, very _cold_ shower after that.

He knew that the way he watched her was kind of creepy, but he couldn't help it, the sight of her always drew him in. Besides, he never tried to get her information or follow her at all, he would just watch her for ten minutes or so, and then work with vigor. He never even considered talking to her, he wouldn't know what to say, "Hi i'm gajeel, I've been watching you from my apartment for a while, wanna get some coffee?" No. If he _ever _talked to her, he would definitely _not _say that. He considered talking to her as just a fantasy, and continued the usual routine.

Then one day, he got a request for a small bookshelf. He hadn't made a bookshelf since his training with Metalicana, and he wasn't sure how to make this one "original" and "whimsical" like this chick requested in the email. But he did try…and _try_…_and try. _

He was _fuming._

He was frustrated and lost, he didn't know how to make this whimsical bullshit and he was _done._ But the next day, after he had seen the blue haired girl, he was inspired by her once again.

As he worked, he thought of the different waves in her hair, the ribbons and bows on her dress that day, and worked the metal into curly, wavy ribbons that cascaded all around the basic frame. He even made metal books and attached them to the top, and sculpted little flowers and attached them all around the shelf.

He had never made anything more girly in his life, but at least it was done. Normally, he mails his clients request to them by mail, but sometimes they would live in the same town, and would deliver it himself. And this was one of those cases, in fact this woman lived only thirty minutes away from him. So he pulled his flat wagon from the side of his building and pushed the boxed bookshelf all the way to her building

He walked in and took the elevator up to the fifth floor, to apartment 5C. He knocked on the door, and soon heard a high pitched voice shout

"Just a second!" He sighed, and waited for about half a minute, hearing pushing and dropping of what sounded like books, then the door finally opens. The woman steps into sight and-

…..HOLY SHIT.

Her…it was…IT WAS HER! The blue haired girl he had admired for so long, and she was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. He forgot how to breathe

"Hello, I- *GASP* Is that my shelf?!" she pointed at the box on the wagon with hope in her eyes. She was so cute…she has the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen and he loved them

….oh wait, she was talking to him, wasn't she? He should probably respond.

"Um..y-yeah it is" he said with a forced serious look, and a blush, as he looked to his right

"Great! Come on in!" She opened up the door wide for him and walked back towards her couch

He was _losing it. _He was _with her. right now. in her apartment._ He didn't know what to do with himself except pretend that he hasn't been secretly admiring her from afar for the past month.

"So are you a personal delivery guy for Gajeel Redfox? You don't look like the mail man." she asked with a big smile and a small giggle (_an adorable giggle_)

Wait, she KNOWS MY NAME! Oh, well, he does have his name on the website, so thats actually not very surprising. But still, he got chills when she said his name, like it was a beautiful song that he wanted to hear over and over again.

"A-Actually, I'm Gajeel." he said with a quiet voice as he continued to try and hide his blush from her under his long black hair

her eyes went wide as she quickly turned towards him "Wait, WHAT?! YOU'RE GAJEEL?! OH MY GOD!" she ran to him and stood a mere inch or two away from him

OH GOD SHE'S SO CLOSE. She smells so nice…and…oh _fuck _her dress was very low cut, he could see the smooth, cream colored valley between her breasts

the desire he had to touch them could destroy a small country.

"It is SO nice to meet you!" she shook his hand vigorously, "I absolutely LOVE your work! I have wanted to order something from you for _so _long but i had to wait until i had saved enough money, after all, teachers don't get paid very much. But if I had the money I would order from you _all _the time-" as she went on she looked at him with admiring eyes that almost made him melt.

"-Anyways I'm Levy McGarden!" _Levy McGarden…_he would remember that name for the rest of his life.

"U-um hi, I-I'm Gajeel." he managed to get out in response. She giggled at his cute stutter and the small blush she noticed on his face "I know"

Oh, right, duh.

After a moment of awkward silence, she went over to the box and began opening it.

Oh god, that's right, that shelf…It's _HER _shelf! He made that for LEVY. Oh fuck, what if she didn't like it, what if she thought it was stupid?!

After cutting through all the tape and opening the two sets of flaps, she saw her shelf. A wide smile appeared on her face and she put her hands to her cheeks

"Oh my goodness it's _beautiful! _I LOVE it!" She said as she ran her hands over the metal ribbons

She liked it, oh thank _god_, he didn't think he could live with himself otherwise.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged-HOLY CRAP SHE HUGGED HIM

That was it, he could die happy now. He didn't need anything else.

He stood in the same spot after she hugged him and stared off in shock, until he noticed that she was struggling to pick the shelf up.

"Oh, um let me help…" he moved to her and picked the shelf up, and out of her hands

"Oh, thank you! You're really strong!" his chest swelled with pride, and he couldn't help but smirk, breaking his serious frown "Thanks…shorty" he couldn't help the last minute nickname, she was just so small compared to him.

"Short-I'm not that short!" She puffed out her cheeks in a pout, _shit was it cute. _He couldn't help but laugh "Gihi, yeah you are"

"No, you're just a giant!" he laughed again, and soon she couldn't hold her pout, and starting laughing as well. After they calmed themselves, Gajeel helped Levy nail the shelf up on the wall near her couch. She then paid him, and she escorted him to the door.

"Thank you again, the shelf is gorgeous!" she told him with a big smile, which he returned, of course "No problem, I'm glad you liked it" He was sad to leave her, he might never talk to her again. He was content with that before, but now that he's done it already, he can't imagine _not _talking to her again. But they said their goodbyes and parted. Gajeel counted the money she paid him as he went down in the elevator with his wagon. And as he was about to finish, a small slip of paper fell out from in between two bills and onto the floor. He bent over and picked it up, at first thinking it was blank, but when he turned it over, he saw that Levy had written on it:

Levy's cell #: 215-XXX-XXXX

Call me :)

…

…

…."HELL YEAH!"


	2. Hands Off

Gajeel and Lily were in the most difficult situation they have ever had to face.

They stood facing each other, but both looking down at the floor. The apartment was completely silent, as the two seemed to be thinking intensely. They were at an impasse, a stalemate, one that seemed to be completely unbreakable. They knew this very well, but neither of them were giving in, even if they had to stand there for the rest of the day.

For lying on the floor, in between the duo, was an orange pair of levy's panties that had fallen onto the hallway floor. Ever since their eyes found the article on the floor, they have been in this same position, and they would have the same argument every now and then to try to convince the other to do what had to be done.

"…"

"…"

"…..I'm not picking it up, Gajeel-

"WELL I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!"

"Why not?!" The exceed asked his partner loudly with exasperation "You're the one who is dating her! Haven't you seen her underwear before?!" Gajeel's face suddenly started turning pink with embarrassment, and he angrily pointed at his cat "I TOLD you, we haven't gone that far yet, and there is no way i'm risking her coming home to me with her panties in my hand!"

Pantherlily was so tired of hearing him say that, he moved his hand to smack against his face and forced a loud sigh from his mouth "Gajeel you are being _ridiculous!" _He looked back up at him with annoyance "That scenario is _very_improbable, and even if that did happen, just tell her what happened!". Gajeel rolled his eyes dramatically, "OH like she's gonna believe that I was doing laundry and it just accidentally _fell out of the bin?! _She would never believe that!" Pantherlily's reply was unusually loud "I WOULD. I WOULD VERY MUCH BELIEVE THAT. THAT IS A VERY BELIEVABLE STORY"

"Look, CAT, why don't YOU just pick it up?!" Now it was Pantherlily's turn to blush "BECAUSE!…It is improper."

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

Pantherlily popped his wings out and flew a foot or so away, trying to keep himself from punching Gajeel in the face

"It MEANS." he said slowly as he turned back towards the iron dragon slayer "That I refuse to touch a lady's undergarments unless she is my wife, I was just raised that way, alright? Now PICK YOUR GIRLFRIENDS PANTIES UP SO WE CAN END THIS ALREADY!"

"OH YOU WOULD LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU?!" Gajeel walked over and forced his forehead against the cat's with anger, and pantherlily pushed back "YES I WOULD, WHAT IS YOUR POINT?!"

"MY _POINT _IS THAT I'M ABOUT TO LET YOU TASTE AN IRON FIST IF YOU DON'T PICK THEM UP"

"OH PLEASE, YOU KNOW VERY WELL I CAN TAKE YOUR PUNCHES WITH EASE!"

Gajeel turned his fist into iron "OH REALLY?! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" and he swung it right at his cats face. But before he could land the blow, Pantherlily had transformed into his combat form and blocked the punch with his hand. "Told you."

And the brawl began.

As the two duked it out in the tiny apartment, completely forgetting the pair of orange panties on the floor, their blue haired roommate was making her way there after going food shopping.

She walked down the sidewalk wearing a comfy light green sweater with a brown skirt and black combat boots, with her red shoulder bag hanging on her left shoulder. She held two large paper bags in her hands, both filled with food, as she made her way to the front door. She tried to open the door herself, but she couldn't reach the handle while holding the bags

"..crap." she muttered. She then started kicking the door with her foot "Gajeel! Lily! Can one of you please let me in?! I have my hands full here!" However, she got no reply.

"Ugh, those idiots." she sighed as she put the bags down uneasily and went to open the door. But before she could open the door, she heard a loud *BOOM!* from the inside of her apartment and stopped

"What the hell was that?!" she asked with surprise. She pressed her ear to the door, wondering what was going on inside

And then she heard it.

*PUNCH!* *CRASH!* "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT CAT?!" *KICK!* *PUNCH!* *SHATTER!* "OH IM JUST WARMING MYSELF UP!" *CRASH!* *BOOM!*

"….." she was stumped for a second, and then she realized "OH NO."

She quickly opened the door, and saw it. Her huge, idiotic boyfriend, and his now _very _large cat were in the middle of a big fight, and making a huge mess!

Levy was pissed. "Hey! _Guys!" _she shouted with anger, but they did not hear her.

"Guys!"

"YOU'RE OUT OF SHAPE GAJEEL, YOU SHOULD REALLY TRAIN MORE OFTEN LIKE ME!"

"GUYS!"

"DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF, YOU'VE JUST BEEN LUCKY, JUST DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN OR I'LL TOTALLY KICK YOUR-

_**"HEEEEEEY!" **_

The two stopped at the _very _loud scream, and after a millisecond of confusion, they recognized the voice, and both thought at the same time _'Oh shit…'. _They turned their heads towards the front door to see their blue haired bookworm, absolutely _fuming._

"You _idiots_ wanna tell me what the _hell _you think you're DOING?"

They looked at each other, they were both nervously sweating and without any idea how to tell her what happened

"Well-"

"Miss Levy, this is-"

"We can explain!"

She raised one of her eyebrows in question, and crossed her arms as she began tapping her right foot. "I'm waiting."

**- One Hour Later -**

After Levy gave them one of the longest lectures they have ever heard, she made them clean up _every _spot in the apartment. As they dusted, vacuumed, and scrubbed, she simply laid on the couch, reading _'To Kill a Mockingbird'. _Making sure to listen to them as she read, hearing out for any arguing or complaining.

They were both exhausted, and desperately wanted to rest, but every time they tried, the mage on the couch gave them an evil glare, which put them back to work.

It remained silent in the small apartment for a while, except for the sounds of cleaning and the turning of book pages. Then suddenly, Levy shut her book, put it on the side table, and walked over to the dragon slayer and the now small cat. They looked up at her, hoping she wouldn't yell at them again. But all she said was "Just so you guys know, I don't care if you touch my underwear to do laundry. I trust both of you, and i would never assume you had any other intentions for touching them. You're both too sweet to do anything sneaky or pervy." she gave them both a kiss on the forehead and walked into the one bedroom.

The duo remained still, both lightly blushing.

"…"

"…"

"…I told you."

"…Shut up Lil."


End file.
